Bloodshot
by PoeticallyIncorrect1
Summary: Missing scene for the episode Bloodshot. Lisbon waits with Jane for the ambulance.


_A/N what could have happened between the explosion and the hospital._

Everybody had fervently hoped that the bomb squad would make it to the CBI building before the bomb if there was one actually detonated. But then they felt the shock of the explosion and the sight of the van going up in flames near the farthest end of the parking lot. For just an instant they stared in shocked silence before springing into action heading in the direction of the burning van.

Arriving at the scene first the other members of Lisbon's unit stopped at the sight before them. Patrick was sitting on the ground his back against a nearby vehicle just staring straight ahead and appearing to be in shock. Lisbon was kneeling by his side a hand on his arm but at the sound of footsteps turned to glance in that direction.

Forcing herself to speak calmly not only for her own sake but Patrick's as well Lisbon began giving instructions to the others. "Cho, Rigsby, I need you to find out the identity of the man in the van and who owned it. Van Pelt, when the ambulance arrives please make sure that it's directed over to here."

"Ambulance?" the younger woman asked.

"Jane needs to be checked out at the hospital," Lisbon answered quietly. She held up her hand to halt any of the other questions they might have.

Knowing that they couldn't do anything until they were given the all clear to return to the building the two men remained where they were.

Finally hearing the sound of approaching sirens Van Pelt quickly got to her feet and hurried to the gate to see if it was the ambulance. Seeing it was she made her way to the vehicle as it stopped a short distance from the burning van. "Over here!" she called out.

Lisbon looked up in relief as Van Pelt made her way through the gathering crowd followed by a couple of paramedics with their equipment. Turning to Patrick the lead agent spoke calmly, "Jane, the paramedics need to check you out. Okay. Meanwhile I'll just be nearby talking to the rest of the team." Giving his arm a pat she got to her feet and stepped aside a few feet to let the paramedics get to work.

"Can you tell us your name?" one of the paramedics asked.

"P-Patrick Jane," he replied.

"Can you tell us what's wrong, Mr. Jane?" the paramedic continued.

"I-I can't see," Patrick said struggling to remain calm.

"What's wrong with him, Boss?" Cho asked quietly.

"The explosion affected his eyesight. He's blind right now," Lisbon replied. Noting the stunned expressions on the others she continued. "I'm going to go with him to the hospital to see if I find out anything." Realizing what she'd just said she mentally kicked herself hard.

To their credit none of the others made any reaction to the unintentional and in very bad taste pun. Rigsby simply said, "We'll get to work as soon we can get back in the building."

"Good. I'll call you as soon as I know anything and have someone pick me up at the hospital,"

The female paramedic was carefully explaining to Patrick everything that they were doing so he would know what to expect and not be startled. "Mr. Jane, I'm going to bandage your eyes now until you get to the hospital. I'll be very gentle," she said reaching into her kit for sterile gauze pads and tape.

Feeling the unfamiliar hands touching his face and his eyes Patrick had to struggle to remain still. Conflicting emotions washed over him, anger helplessness but the almost overwhelming one was fear. Fear that whatever happened was permanent, that the life he'd built for himself now was over. Feeling the gentle touch on his arm and the scent of something familiar told him Lisbon was once again close by and he relaxed ever so slightly at the knowledge.

"Okay, we need to get you on the gurney now," the paramedic was again saying as she finished taping the bandages in place and wrapping with gauze. "Do you think you can stand?"

"I-I think so,' Patrick replied although he felt weak and shaky, his head beginning to pound.

"Don't worry, we'll help you," the paramedic replied as she and her partner placed their arms around him to help his to his feet and the few steps to the gurney. Efficiently they eased him down onto the gurney and strapped him in place. "You're going to feel being loaded into the ambulance now."

"I'm going with you," Lisbon said firmly to the paramedics.

They exchanged quick glances making an unspoken decision that since their patient seemed to be in relatively stable condition it wouldn't hurt for her to ride in the back with him. "Okay. Climb on in the back," the female said as she and her partner began gathering up their equipment

Lisbon climbed in and took a seat on the side bench where she could reach over to briefly squeeze Patrick's hand. "You're going to be all right," she said attempting to reassure him as the ambulance began speeding toward the hospital.


End file.
